Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus
by Christine7
Summary: Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus has been pupils at Hogwarts and you will need to find their successors...!
1. A new friend

Untitled

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus

  
  


Part 1

  
  


**********

  
  


Hello everyone!! This is my first fic I have ever made for fanfiction.net, so I really hope you like it!! Well, I am not english or american or something like that, so I am sorry if something is wrong and then please bear over with me and read the fanfic! Please rewiew!!   
  
Enjoy!   
  
**********   
  
"Today we have to made a really difficult potion" Snape said with a cold voice.   
  
The gryffindors and the slytherins had their potionlessons with Snape and he was really angry because Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor has just spilled a very hot potion out on Snape's feets.   
  
"Because of Mr. Longbottom's accindent I'll take 20 points from Gryffindor!".   
  
"But professor I'm so sorry, but..." Nevile was crying.   
  
"Shut up Mr. Longbottom or I will take more points from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed.   
  
Neville was looking at Harry and he smiled to him.   
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson go and work together!" Snape began to tell who were supposed to work together "Mr. Longbottom and Miss Pitsbull, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.......................and finally Miss Granger and Miss Blaise.   
  
"Now you can start making the Gonsilla Potion! It is a really dangerous potin and please be carefully! And, you must only drink one glass of it! If you drink more than one glass you can die!" Snape said.   
  
Then afterwards they started making the potions.   
  
Hermione found a table for her and her maker.   
  
"Hello!" said Blaise.   
  
Hermione stared at her. She did not knew Blaise but she knew that her best friends was Parkinson and Pitsbull and Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Ehm, hello! What is your name?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Well, Blaise is only my last name! My full name is Zabini Blaise!" Zabini answered.   
  
"Okay!". Hermione was very cold to Zabini.   
  
"Shall we start?" Hermione asked.   
  
The girls started making the potion and they didn't talked together. Hermione didn't noticed that Zabini was looking at her.   
  
After about 20 minutes Zabini asked Hermione a really mysterious question: "Hermione Granger, is that not you name?".   
  
"Yes, I am Hermione Granger! What's the matter?" Hermione said.   
  
"I know this sounds stupid but do you wants to be friends?" whispered.   
  
"What? What did you said? I don't know you and I don't know you! I am in Gryffindor and you are in Slytherin! Why should we be friends?" Hermione shouted.   
  
"Because I like you, I think you are friendly and I wants to become your new friend. Please, why won't you?" said Zabini.   
  
"What do you mean with friends?" asked Hermione with a servere voice.   
  
"I want to be with you in the afternoon and something like that!" Zabini answered.   
  
"Actually, I am tired of Pansy and Polly, they are so ridiculous!! said Zabini.   
  
Hermione was looking at her. She was very beautiful, that curled long black hair and her green eyes. The looks a little like Draco Malfoy but she was much more beautiful.   
  
Then Hermione whispered: "Yes, of course we can be friends Zabini!".   
  
Zabini smiled at her.   
  
Hermione does not knew what was going on! Why did she said yes to Zabini? Maybe it was because that Zabini has a boyfriend in Gryffindor.   
  
"Hermione, shall we go to the library this afternoon and doing our homework?" Zabini asked.   
  
Hermione didn't knew Zabini Blaise very well, actually she had only worked with her in potion class but there was something with Zabini. Some mysterious and something interesting. That smile, her big green eyes and her hair. Hermione thought that her hair was really beautiful. It was not a big hair, but that color and then it was curled.   
  
No Hermione she thought. You are stupid. Well she is beautiful but that doesn't counts. How was Zabini inside? Hermione decided to found out.   
  
"Yeah, I mean that is fine!" Hermione aswered.   
  
"Shall we eat together in the great hall?" Zabini asked hopefully after the potion lesson.   
  
"No Zabini, see you at the library at three o'cloch!" Hermione aswered.   
  
"Okay bye!" Zabini shouted after Hermione.   
  
**********   
  
"So she asked you to become her friend?". Hermione had just told Harry and Ron about Zabini.   
  
"Yeah!" Hermione answered.   
  
"And you answered yes?" Harry asked.   
  
"Why Hermione? She is Malfoy's little nasty girlfriend!" shouted Ron.   
  
"Schhyy, Ron! She ends up with him a few monts ago and I like her. She is pretty too!" whispered Hermione.   
  
"Yes she is pretty but...!" Harry started.   
  
"Hello Ron my dear!" said a voice.   
  
It was Fleur Delacour. Ron and Fleur was friends.   
  
"Fleur, common and sit down!".   
  
"Thanks Ron!" she answered.   
  
Fleur was their new teacher in the dark lessons (sorry I don't know what it is called in english). Harry, Ron and Hermione was on their 6th year at Hogwarts.   
  
"What are you doing here now Fleur? Are you not teaching?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, I have a pause!" Fleur answered.   
  
**********   
  
"Yes miss Granger?".   
  
The gryffoindors and the rawenclaws had the magic history lessons and most of the class was sleeping, but Hermione wasn't.   
  
"Ehm... professor Binns, it was Titilandus. He was a pupil here at Hogwarts many years ago and his three best friends was Draco, Dormiens and Nunquam. A legend says that they are special very special and maybe some of the pupils on Hogwarts today are in family with them. Draco was in Slytherin, Dormiens was in Hufflepuff, Nunquam was in Rawenclaw and Titilandus was in Hufflepuff!" Hermione aswered.   
  
"Yes that's right miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor" said Professor Binns.   
  
**********   
  
"Hello Zabini!".   
  
"Hi Hermione, come and take a seat!" said Zabini.   
  
They had just met at the library and they were ready to do their homework.   
  
"Do you have a lot of homework, Zabini?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yeah, I am very busy!" she answered.   
  
"Okay, me too!".   
  
The two girls began to do their homework.   
  
"Hermione?".   
  
Hermione nodded and that means yes.   
  
"Hermione read this, please!" Zabini hissed.   
  
Hermione started to read in Zabini's book. It was about Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus.   
  
"Yeah, we had about it in the magics story today!".   
  
"That's amazing! Their successors is going to do some tests around the world and if they don't they would be killed!". Zabini sounds scared.   
  
"Yes, but maybe the tests will comes in about one hundred years!" Hermione answered.   
  
Zabini nodded.   
  
The girls had a very funny afternoon in the library and they decided to meet in the library again tommorow.   
  
**********   
  
Well, that was the first part. I hope you enjoyed my story and please rewiew!! If I'll get many rewiews I will write more parts!! 


	2. The selection

Untitled

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus   
  
Part 2   
  
**********   
  
Okay, this is the second chapter and I hope you'll like it. Until now I have not got many rewiews but my story has not been added to the story- search!! One of the rewiewers said that Zabini Blaise is a guy but you see, in the books we have not got many facts about Zabini Blaise and I have seen a lot of english and american Harry POtter pages that says Zabini is a girl! I am very sorry if you don't belive me but I thought Zabini was a girl and I still do!!   
  
Please rewiew my story and tell me what the next chapters should be about. Well I have one idea but it would be great if you'll tell me what there should be in the other chapters! Please do!!   
  
Okay, now please read this chapter...!   
  
**********   
  
"Zabini?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, what is the matter, Hermione?" Zabini answered.   
  
Zabini and Hermione had became very good friends and they spended all the afternoons together in forexample the library.   
  
"Oh, there you are?".   
  
"Yes, sorry I'm late!" Zabini answered.   
  
"That is okay!".   
  
Hermione and Zabini sat in the library making their homework together. Zabini had also became friends with Harry and Ron, and actually Zabini wasn't like the others from Slytherin. She was a funny and sweet girl and Hermione thought that Zabini doesn't belongs to the Slytherins.   
  
"Zabini, you aren't like the others from Slytherin! Why are you in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh Hermione, I really don't know! When I started at Hogwarts the hat send me to Slytherin. But actually I really wanted to come to Gryffindor or something like that, 'cause You-Know-Who was in Slytherin!" Zabini answered.   
  
"Do you have any sisters or brothers!".   
  
"Ehm...oh, I do not!" Zabini answered and looked away.   
  
"Hermione?".   
  
"Yes?".   
  
"Have you heard that Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus successors will be found very soon? All the pupils from Wizard- or witchfamilies will be tested and if they have some of Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam or Titilandus' blood in their veins they will be send to Slovenia and they will have some tests. And after two weeks their successors will be found and their successors are very special. I don't know what to say, Hermione! I am a little scared!" told Zabini.   
  
"Oh, I am a muggle, thanks god!" Hermione whispered.   
  
"Yeah, you're lucky but I'm not a muggle, Hermione! My mother is Maria Crabba and my father is Enrico Blaise! Father is a death eaer, Hermione! I really don't hope that I'll be send to Slovenia!".   
  
"No, you are surely not one of their successors! Maybe them all are boys, Zabini! And don't forget that there is also pupils from the other Wizard and witchschools in Europe! You are not one of them, I am sure!" said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, maybe you are right!".   
  
**********   
  
"...And she was scared about that!!". It was Ron's voice and Hermione just told him about Zabini's reaction. "There is something wrong, Ron! She has been very scared in the last week!" Hermione said very grateful.   
  
"Hmm, I don't know Hermione!" said Harry.   
  
"We must found out!! I will make a plan!" Hermione shouted.   
  
The three friends sat in the great hall and thay were eating lunch.   
  
"When will their successors be found?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Are ypu scared? Hermione, you are a muggle and you won't be tested!" Ron grinned.   
  
"No, but I want to know, Ron!" Hermione answered.   
  
"Hermione, the ones from Hogwarts will be found to evening!" Harry laught.   
  
"Okay!".   
  
**********   
  
"Okay, this is a really important thing! Please be quiet!" said Dumbledore.   
  
All the pupils of Hogwarts and the teachers were together in the great hall waiting to find Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus successors.   
  
Zabini sat with the Gryffindor table and most of the gryffindors liked her. She was just like a gryffindor pupil.   
  
"We have maked some lists with the pupils from the Wizard- and witchfamilies. When your hear your name just go into that room and get the instructions. Okay, let us start!" said Dumbledore.   
  
"We will start with the slytherins. Only a few pupils from each house of residence has been choosed!" said Dumbledore.   
  
"From Slytherin: Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstode, Dragonie, Willioneas, Crabba and Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced.   
  
"Please go to the room there!" said Dumbledore to the seven pupils from Slytherin.   
  
The pupils from Slytherin walked into the room.   
  
"And from Gryffindor: Bell, Spinnet, the Weasley twins, Kapullet, Brown, Castian and Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.   
  
Harry was choked. He looked at Hermione and Ron. They smiled to him. Then he walked into the room with the other gryffindors.   
  
"And from Rawenclaw: Chang, Chillet, Astull, Canunian, Challegh, Williams and Hammiliton!" Dumbledore shouted.   
  
"Jerrins, Fletley, Patil, Viladi, Catchley, Jerkins and Willian" said Dumbledore.   
  
"Please go back to your common rooms!" Dumbledore said to the others.   
  
**********   
  
Harry and the others was in a large room and the pupils sat on chairs.   
  
Sudenly Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Spire and Professor Binns joined.   
  
"Listen to me!" said Mcgonagall "You have been choosed to come to Slovenia and try the tests. Maybe some af you are Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam or Titilandus successor or maybe their successors are from one of the other schools in Europe but all of you have to go to Slovenia. There you'll have to fight with dragons, solve riddles and many more things. It is dangerous but you have to do it!" said Mcgonagall.   
  
"Stop kidding Miss Chang and listen to me Mr. Malfoy!" Mcgonagall shouted.   
  
"Yeah, sorry Pofessor!" Draco apologized.   
  
"But you have to know something about Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus before you'll go to Slovenia. The judges are very strange and you have to get a lot of information about Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus at forst!" said Mcgonagall.   
  
"Draco was from the school Durmstrang..." Spire started "...and he was a bad boy but he was really clever. Draco and his family lived in Bosnia and they were Death Eaers! Actually all the schools in Europe- there are five Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, Schallhöpingen and Ilustartos- the recidence of houses do not have the same names but each schools shield is saying Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus. And it is because that they were very famous and respected all over Europe. Draco's recidence of house was one just like Slytherin here at Hogwarts".   
  
"Dormiens was from Hogwarts and he was in Gryffindor. He was a very bride and clever man and he had lots of friends!" said Mcgonagall.   
  
"Titilandus was in Schallhöpingen and in a recindence of house like Hufflefuff. He was very loyal and nice. Titilandus was also a little clumsy" said Binns.   
  
"And Nunquam was in Rawenclaw..." Snape started coldly "...he was the most clever person of them all. He knows everything and he got good notes in school. Nunquam was from Beauxbatons".   
  
"Then one day they met and became friends. They were together nearly everyday and they began to develop their powers!" Binns whispered.   
  
"You have to go to Slovenia and be tested. In two weeks up to a month they will find their successors. All of you'll go to Slovenia tomorrow very early in the morning. There is a goodbyeparty for you and the other pupils to evening. Now please go to your Common Rooms and relax!" said Mcgonagall.   
  
**********   
  
"Oh, I will be so exciting to go to Slovenia!" Fred Weasley shouted.   
  
The others nodded.   
  
"Now we can tell the other gryffindors about it!" said George Weasley and then they walked into Gryffindors Common-Room.   
  
"Hello! What did they said?". It was Hermione Grangers voice.   
  
"They told us about Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam and Titilandus and something like that!" they answered. Then they began to tell the other gryffindor about the tests.   
  
**********   
  
About 4 hours later all the pupils began to fix them selves to the party. It would be celebrated in the great hall. All of them would have to find a date for the party.   
  
Harry and Ginny Weasley should be dates, Hermione and Dean, Ron and Fleur, Parvati and Neville, Lavender and Seamus etc.   
  
"Are you ready Ginny?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes Harry, just one minute!" Ginny answered.   
  
**********   
  
At six o'clock the party started. There were a lot of wonderful food, cakes and drinks etc.   
  
It was a dancingparty and it was a lovely evening.   
  
Around eleven o'clock the party end.   
  
"Now go to your Common Rooms. The successors should be in The Great Hall with their backs at six o'clock next morning! Sleep well!!" said Dumbledore.   
  
After the party Harry and Ginny walked outside and onto the Quidditch field.   
  
"Oh Harry, I'll miss you so much! I wants to come with you to Slovenia!" Ginny whispered.   
  
"Ginny, it is only two weeks or maybe one month. I'll send you some letters. Professor Mcgonagall will come with us to Slovenia!" Harry answered.   
  
"Yeah, but I'll get up very early and said goodbye to you!".   
  
"Oh Ginny, I love you so much!" Harry whispered.   
  
Then Harry kissed her.   
  
**********   
  
When Harry and Ginny came back to the Common Rooms many of the pupils was asleep but Ron and Hermione wasn't.   
  
"Bye Ginny!" said Harry.   
  
"See you!".   
  
"Oh Harry please let me come with you!" said Hermione.   
  
"No Hermione, I'll write you some letters and you two Ron!" answered Harry.   
  
The three friends sat in the Common room for about one hour before they walked to bed.   
  
**********   
  
Okay, that was part 2! Much better than the first I think! In the next chapter they will go to Slovenia and I will write that chapter very soon but it will be a long long chapter I think!   
  
I'm not really good at english so maybe there is some faults but please bear over with me and rewiew the story! It would be great if you would tell me what there should happen in the next chapters? Should Harry and Ginny fall in love? Should Malfoy be killed? Tell me!!   
  
Well, now please rewiew!!


End file.
